oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohreahn
'Ohreahn' 'History:' Ohreahn is one of the Born Gods , born of the Goddess of Nature, Laessah , and the God of Mischief, Suhrn . Although both his parents and his sisters are free spirited Gods, Ohreahn takes after his grandfather, Ahmahdihs , God of Balance, also known as The Divine Judge. Though his domain is constantly changing and moving, he understands that on any waterway there are rules that must be observed. He abides by these laws carefully and expects his followers to do the same. However, the laws of the Sea are not the same as governmental laws. Ohreahn protects both honest sea-farers and roguish pirates so long as they show discipline, strength, and determination. Ohreahn has little time for fools and is often harsh and unforgiving like his grandfather, Ahmahdihs . 'Relationships:' Ohreahn has more in common with his mother and his paternal grandfather than with the rest of his family. Like all if Laessah ’s children, he has a certain fierceness to him, but he sometimes lets down his guard. Unlike his sister Shahmihnae , Ohreahn cares deeply for the mortal races and tries to lessen their burdens. When his rules are being followed, he is capable of laughter and fun, however, he quickly loses his temper with those who are lazy, undisciplined, and careless. Ohreahn sides with the Bright Pantheon , first and foremost out of filial duty, however, Ohreahn also dislikes the Gods of the Dark Pantheon because they tend to be chaotic and undisciplined. 'Appearance': The depiction of Ohreahn is of great interest to historians, because his image changes over time. In images where Ohreahn is depicted in the ocean or in any body of water, he is depicted as a Merman, regardless of the time the images were created. However, it is when Ohreahn is depicted on boats or on the land that his image changes. Before the Great Wars, Ohreahn is depicted very clearly as a Dahrehbihn . However, after the Wars, particularly within the century following the Great Wars, when anti-Dahrehbihn sentiments were particularly high, Ohreahn was depicted more as a Gahnahdihl Elf with a slightly bluish cast to his skin. Usually, his race is somewhat nebulous. As the Great Wars began to fade from memory a few hundred years after the Wars, Ohreahn began to take on more attributes of a Dahrehbihn Elf, however his features still tend more towards a Gahnahdihl Elf. It is of great interests to philosophers that like his realm, Ohreahn’s image is fluid and changing. 'Emissaries:' Ohreahn is closely associated withdolphins . It is said that if you see a dolphin while you are sailing then Ohreahn is watching over you. Also, should your ship sink, if Ohreahn deems you worthy, he will send dolphins to rescue you. On the other hand, Ohreahn is also closely associated with sea serpents and snakes . It is said that if you displease Ohreahn, he will send out a great sea serpent to punish you. Of course, he could also call up the winds and the waves to sink your ship, but usually he prefers to leave this work to his serpents. Though he is especially associated with dolphins and serpents, he is also associated with all water creatures, both from the ocean and from lakes and rivers. 'The Church of Ohreahn:' The Church of Ohreahn is one of the most well organized Churches on Ontearis because of the vital nature of water to all things. Temples and shrines to Ohreahn are found in abundance throughout Ontearis, even in the Lemtian desert. Temples to Ohreahn can be found in every major town along rivers, lakes, and oceans. Certainly, every town along even the most modest waterway has at least a shrine to Ohreahn in it. Shrines to Ohreahn can also be found in oases, because Ohreahn was gracious enough to gather his precious water in an area where there is no water. Shrines to Ohreahn are also found on every boat and in most inns and merchant’s guilds. The followers of Ohreahn are fairly diverse, again because of the vital nature of his domain. Farmers, sailors, fishermen, and merchants are all amongst his followers. Many of his followers find fulfillment as clerics , monks , or wizards . 'Religious Traits:' 'Like a Fish in Water:' Like your patron God, you feel more at home in the water than on the land. Some have even quipped that they are surprised you haven’t sprouted gills and fins. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Swim Checks, and can hold your breath for a number of rounds equal to three times your Constitution score before you risk drowning. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ohreahn, you gain an additional +2 bonus on swim checks. 'Sailor:' You love the feel of a swaying deck under your feet and are the happiest out on the water, whether it be the sea, river, or lake. You've at least thought of becomeing a professional sailor, if not actually become one. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to knowledge (geography) and knowledge (nature) checks when on the water and an additional +1 trait bonus on acrobatics checks to keep your footing on unsteady surfaces. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ohreahn, you gain an addtional +1 trait bonus to knowledge (geography) and knowledge (nature) checks when on the water and an additional +1 trait bonus on acrobatics checks to keep your footing on unsteady surfaces.